


Taste and Smell

by Eriath



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué mejor que un té para calentar la fría mañana del árido desierto? Quizá una buena compañía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste and Smell

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que a los fans del TF2 y en particular de esta pareja lo disfrutéis mucho, la verdad! Intentaré escribir algo más "reciente" de ellos (ésto tiene como... ¿un año, casi dos?).  
> ¡Saluditos y disfrutad!

El frío de la mañana comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones. Asomado a la ventana, veía como ese maldito y caluroso desierto lleno de minas daba sus últimas ráfagas de aire helado un día más. No había nada para él como comenzar con un buen té caliente y especiado. Y tenía todo lo que necesitaba para tenerlo.

O eso pensaba. ¿Dónde habría metido el jengibre? No podía haber ido muy lejos. Aún no le había puesto patas. Atrás del todo. Cómo se le ocurría ponerlo atrás del todo, si era de lo que más usaba. Echándose la mano a la cabeza, volvió a su taza con el agua hirviendo, comenzando a mezclarlo todo como si fuese una pócima mágica. Aunque de pronto paró, al percatarse de la presencia de alguien en la ventana que antes le daba el primer respiro.

Heavy había estado viendo cada uno de sus nerviosos movimientos y su torpe búsqueda. Al cruzarse sus miradas, el ruso comenzó a reírse con grandes carcajadas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Él se limitó a carraspear y subir sus gafas de nuevo, riendo sarcástico y entre dientes con aquel hombre, dando vueltas a su trago. Tras pasar por la puerta, inhaló aquel aroma especial. Entre el olor de la medicina, experimentos y charcos de sangre casi coagulada, se seguía distinguiendo el clavo, el anís y el jengibre recién añadido. Sonrió, mirando la taza, entrando en la consulta. Medic avistó su mirada, y sonrió sincero.

\- Me recuerda a casa.

Era conciso. Y que fuese tan cortante y directo a veces era de agradecer. Casa. Él había pasado días fríos en Stuttgart, pero los días que habría tenido que pasar él en su Madre Patria lo tendrían que haber sido aún más. Retirando el excedente de hierbas y el filtro de la taza, se la ofreció gustoso. Un tanto confuso, Heavy se señaló el pecho, para ver si había entendido bien la señal. Con un gesto afirmativo, el alemán tomó la bebida y se dirigió hacia él.

\- Disfruta del té, grandullón.

Heavy sonrió, y tomó el recipiente entre sus manos. Era curioso observar algo tan delicado como la porcelana sosteniéndose con vida entre aquellas manos tan fuertes. Pero para sorpresa de quien le había regalado aquel rápido desayuno, no lo bebió, sino que tomó la taza con una mano, y con la otra cogió al doctor por la cadera, acercándolo hasta dejar su espalda contra la suya, rodeándole con aquel brazo, ofreciéndole su propia bebida.

\- Es Doktor quien debe tomar. Día es duro. Casa puede esperar.

Con aquella tosca destreza para haberlo arrinconado entre su cuerpo le había dejado aún más frío de lo que ya estaba, aunque había conseguido calentar un poco sus mejillas. Iba a rechazarlo, pero al mirar hacia arriba encontró los ojos de ese hombre. Emocionado, ofrecía el té caliente a su dueño con la mejor intención. Era un tanto pesado a veces, se preocupaba demasiado por su estado emocional, su estado físico, por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer… un poco bruto y cargante. Pero en el fondo muy tierno. No tendría muchas posibilidades de rechazarlo. Era muy cabezota. Muchísimo. Y el olor se colaba en su olfato de nuevo. Qué agradable aroma. Su mente quedó en blanco un momento y torció su cabeza un poco más, casi apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El corazón le empezó a latir un poco más fuerte y retiró su cabeza, adelantando sus manos hacia el té. Lo acercó a su nariz e inspiró el vapor cálido que desprendía. Sus latidos se aceleraron aún más. Pero seguía manteniendo la calma.

Tomó un buen sorbo, exhalando un suspiro relajado. Pero al volver a tomar aire, ese olor se coló de nuevo en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible que, con todo lo que había en aquel cuarto, ese hombre hubiese invadido sus sentidos? Estaba mirándole, en contacto con su piel, era al único que podía oír en aquellos momentos y el único al que su olfato parecía querer responder. Sólo quedaba probar el sabor de su cuerpo para completar esa lista. ¿Pero qué tipo de pensamiento era aquel? Era una niñería, estar pensando a esas horas de la mañana en esas cosas y con ese hombre. Observando de nuevo sus ojos, adivinó sus pensamientos, sorbiendo de nuevo la bebida, dejándola a la mitad. Necesitaba espacio vital, y carraspeó, ofreciendo por segunda vez el recipiente.

Esta vez aceptó la invitación, dejando de aprisionar al alemán por unos momentos para probar su mezcla. La acabó de un solo trago. Y lo hizo posando sus labios en el mismo extremo que el médico usó para beber. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que había sido una tremenda casualidad viendo el aspecto de ambos hombres. Pero los dos sabían que las casualidades entre mercenarios no existían. El ruso posó con delicadeza la taza en la mesa, y miró con gusto al alemán.

\- No sabe a casa...

Lo dijo con seriedad, pero su boca transformó en una media luna, comenzando a reír a carcajadas, y en un arrebato de felicidad, levantó al doctor por los aires tomándolo de la cintura, para acabar abrazándolo con firmeza.

\- ...Sabe a Doktor.

Encontrarse con tantos estímulos a la vez le había dejado un poco noqueado. Al principio pensó que su paladar quizá fuese tan exquisito como su delicadeza: nulo. Después, pensó que había llegado la hora de abrir una consulta psiquiátrica: esos cambios de humor no podían ser normales a lo largo de los años. Y por último, no pudo pensar. Limitándose a extraer el aroma del hombre que le abrazaba, correspondió el abrazo con una leve risa acompañándolo. Miró sus ojos, tocaba de nuevo su cuerpo, tenía en mente su voz y su olor. Se alzó un poco, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, y besó su mentón. Sólo había una forma de agradecer que estuviese allí en aquella fría mañana.

\- Danke, dummkopf…


End file.
